Ansley Holmes and Greg Lestrade
by DisenchantedHeartache
Summary: (The Adventures of Ansley Holmes) In the original story it doesn't exactly spell out how Greg and Ansley meet or what happened to end their affair. this give all of that including the first night they spend together (WARNING: Very graphic. If smut is not your thing I'd skip chapter 2)
1. chapter 1

He was sitting at his desk when she entered his office.

"Detective Lestrade?" She asked. Her voice was full of authority.

He looked up to find a beautiful, dark haired woman standing in front of his desk. She was dressed formally, but he noted the way her black skirt suit hugged her body. He cleared his throat and stood. "Yes?"

She smiled. "Ansley Holmes." She reached her hand out for him to shake it. Her eyes never leaving his.

"Ah." He said grabbing her hand. "How may I help you Mrs. Holmes?" He gestured for her to sit and resumed his position in his chair.

"Miss." She corrected, the corner of her mouth curling slightly. "I understand you've been harassed by my brother." A recent interview on serial suicides had resulted in Sherlock sending a series of text messages in order to prove to New Scotland Yard that he was needed in their investigation.

He nodded his head. "He seems to think he knows something more about these suicides than we do."

She crossed her legs, noting that the detective's gaze lingered on them. "That's because he does." She leaned forward, her shirt opening a bit at the top, showing her cleavage. She slid an envelope across the desk. "In this envelope you will find a letter instructing you to use Sherlock as you see fit in your investigation." The look on his face told her he was about to object. "No need to object, or go to your higher ups. This comes directly from the government, detective."

He placed his hand on the envelope, his fingers brushing hers before she released her hand and sat back. She watched as he opened and read the letter. He pulled out a card. "Business line?" He asked, clearing his throat again.

"We like to know he's looked after, Detective. Should you need anything, my personal line is on the back." She stood, straightening her skirt and jacket.

He nodded again, eyeing the curves of her. "Good day, Ms. Holmes."

She left his office, not turning to look back.


	2. Chapter 2 **Warning very graphic sexual*

Greg had taken Ansley's advice when another body turned up. He hadn't been able to get her off his mind. Things with his wife were rocky at best. He'd contemplated asking the mysterious woman to dinner, but every time when went to phone her, something held him back.

It was early when he returned home from the crime scene. His wife was still gone. She hadn't been home in over a week. His anger put rational thinking far from his mind.

"Hello, Detective." She answered the phone.

"Dinner?" He blurted out before his courage left him.

"I'm not really in the mood to eat, Greg. Is that why you called?"

It hadn't been. Eating had been the last thing on his mind. "Not really." He hesitated.

"Ive got things to do, Detective. If you're not going to tell me..."

He cut her off quickly, "I've been thinking about you. I'm not interested in eating."

She was quiet for a moment. Her silence worried him. It felt like he held his breath until she spoke. "I'll text you my address. Be here in an hour." She hung up then.

His heart was racing. What had he gotten himself into? He worried if he should show up.

She had know exactly why he called. It had been her intention when she wrote her mobile number on the back of her card. They had Greg and most of Scotland Yard on surveillance for months now. She had grown interested in him, and she always got what she wanted.

He knocked nervously on the door to her flat. Once he entered he knew there was no going back.

She opened the door. His mouth gaped at the sight of her. She was in a flowing, red dress. The spaghetti straps slid loosely down her shoulder. The neckline was low and the slit up the side showed more of her thigh than he expected. She stood back, welcoming him in. No sooner had the door closed did he push her up against it, her leg slipping up his. Their mouths melding together.

He had on hand on her thigh, the other holding her hand to the door. His nerves had left his body. She was pressing her body against his, grabbing his hair with her free hand. His hand was slipping further up her thigh eventually feeling the absence of her underwear.

They parted, breathing heavily. He backed away from her, holding her hand tightly in his. He lead her through the double doors to her bed.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, spinning her around. He moved her hair and kissed her neck, searching for zipper to her dress. He watched himself pull the zipper slowly down, exposing her back. He trailed kisses down her spine.

He turned her back around, their eyes meeting. Desire filled both of them. He slipped the straps off her shoulders and watched as the dress fell to the floor. He took in the perfection of her body.

She kicked her pumps off before moving closer to him. She stripped him of his jacket and pulled his shirt over his head. She kissed his neck as she undid his belt, pulling it free from his pants. She moved back to his mouth with hers while she rubbed slowly over his pants on his growing erection.

He pulled her into him, pushing her breasts against his chest. He could feel her elevated heartbeat.

"You're beautiful." He breathed between kisses.

She had unbottoned his pants. She pushed them down and she lowered herself, kissing his chest, stomach, and finally she reached the bareness of his pelvis.

She teased the head of his cock with her tongue, eliciting a quiet moan from Greg. She took the length of him in her mouth, gently and slow at first. His hand was in her hair again.

He allowed a few more moments of this before pulling her back up to his mouth.

Their movements were like dancing. Soon he was pushing her down on the bed, crawling over her. Kissing his way up her legs. He pushed her legs apart, exposing her womanhood. He kissed it lightly, flicking his tongue over her clit. He inserted two fingers into her while toying her clit with his tongue. Her moans were music to his ears.

Her hands and legs were keeping his head in place as her body bowed.

Once satisfied, he moved himself up, positioning his throbbing manhood on the opening of her vagina.

Their eyes met for a moment before he entered her fully. She threw her head back, closing her eyes and moaning loudly. Their bodies melting together, he planted more kisses on her exposed neck, moving down to her nipples. He was thrusting into her hard while working her clit with his thumb and forefinger. He wanted to make her scream. He wanted her never to forget him. He rolled to his back, never leaving her, pulling her on top of him.

She put her hands on his chest, pushing herself up and down faster and faster. His hips meeting her every movement. Her back bowed as pleasure coursed through her body.

He was so close, but he didn't want this moment to end. He was released when he felt her tighten around him.

Her body collapsed on top of him. He kissed the top of her head.

"Shower?" She asked almost breathless.

He felt that the moment had ended as quickly as it began. He wasn't disappointed though. Far from it actually. He also knew he wasn't going to miss an opportunity to see her body longer. "Yes." He answered. He picked her up and placed her on the bed beside him. "I'll start it." He said lifting himself off the bed. Upon entering her bathroom, he found a garden tub partner with a glass door shower. He began running a bath of hot water.

He returned to her room and lifted her off the bed and into his arms.

She smiled at him. Her smile was intoxicating. He stood her up, lowering himself into the bath, motioning for her to join him.


	3. Chapter 3

He looked at her in disappointment. His hands were rubbing his head. "You planned it all." He sighed. "You had us under surveillance." He raised his voice slightly, slamming a fist down on his desk.

"You knew I was government, Greg. Don't act so surprised." She sat in the same chair she had when she first met him.

His eyes widened. "Ansley! This isn't a joke!"

She rolled her eyes, uncrossing and recrossing her legs. "I don't joke. I did my job."

"Was your job to seduce me?" His eyes met hers. They were pained.

"No." She answered bluntly.

They were silent. "Get out of my office. We're done here." He turned his chair back to her.

Rejection didn't bother her. As far as she was concerned she had gotten what she wanted. A relationship wasn't for her and eventually that is what their affair would have turned into. "Running back to your wife?"

He turned back around. He had never told her about his wife. "What are you talking about?"

"The tan line from your ring, the strands of blonde hair on your clothes, the photo on your desk. Always sneaking around. I didn't need surveillance to know you were married. I knew in the first two seconds I entered your office." She smiled at him.

"You Holmes are all the same. Leave. Before I have you escorted out."

She turned and left his office. She smiled to herself. He would be back. They always came back.


	4. Chapter 4

As she knew he would, Greg started coming back in contact with her. It started with a text. A one word apology. Then, slowly, it was more. Checking in on her. She never answered.

His call came late in the afternoon.

"I didn't think you'd answer." His voice came through.

"You need something?"

"I need to see you. Can I come by?" He asked.

"I'm really very busy, Greg." She lied.

"Please."

She paused for a moment, finally letting out a well timed sigh, "Very well. My flat. An hour." She hung up. He was right where she wanted him.

The hour passed and she was ready for his arrival. He was on time. She opened the door and moved to let him in. Once the door was closed she turned to him.

"Alright. You've seen me. Now tell me why you're here." Ansley stepped closer to him.

His breath caught for a moment. "You don't miss me? Even a bit." He looked in her eyes.

"I hadn't thought about it." She said returning his gaze.

He closed the gap between them, placing his hands gently on her head, bring his lips to meet hers.

The intensity of his kiss reminded her that she had missed his touch, his kiss, his smell.

He stepped back, releasing her. "If that made you feel nothing, I'll go."

She reached out for his hand, letting her fingers lightly touch his palm and moving up his arm as she took a step forward.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

As they lay silent on the bed together, she rolled over to place her head on his chest. His heartbeat soothed her.

"This can't happen again." She stated.

"I know." He breathed wrapping his arm around her, tracing invisible lines on her bare back.

They both knew this couldn't last. He was married. Not that she cared much, but she knew how emotions affected normal people. Soon he would feel quilty and he would blame her.

"You should go." She said wiggling away from him to stand.

He looked at her shocked. "I could stay."

"Its done, Greg. Go home." She walked into the bathroom to shower while he stood gathering his belongings.

He was gone when she got out of the shower. The only trace of him was a note he'd left for her.

She picked it up and read it. 'This isn't over.' She shook her head before crumpling the note and tossing it into the waste basket. She was finished with him, and she wouldn't be seeing him any time soon. Or so she thought.

The affair continued on. He spent countless nights at her flat, many were spent just talking. He was letting her in on every aspect of his life. Control was getting away from her. Though feelings for him weren't intense, they were there.

"Jane's gotten better." He said one night as he sat formally on the sofa.

She sat across from him in her chair, her legs crossed and she nodded. "Well, that's fantastic news. Hopefully you'll be happy together."

He looked at her, confused.

"That is what you've come to tell me, yes? That you'll be working it out with her?" She rose from her chair.

"Well, yes. But..." He stammered.

She cut him off. "Good. Greg, I'm very happy for you. You should go home to her." She made her way to the door and opened it. He was right behind her.

He walked through the door, turning back to look at her, but she only closed the door.

She'd hoped not to see him again, but her visit to Sherlock's flat had made that impossible.

Through working closely with Sherlock and John, she was always around Greg in some way. His forced conversations always made her chuckle. The night of the Christmas party was different. She'd ran into Jane at the corner market some weeks before. She was there with a man. In meer moments Ansley knew they weren't involved in a platonic relationship. Of course she hadn't told Greg and she didn't have to. The night of the Christmas party, Greg beamed about he and his wife sorting everything out. Sherlock had shattered his joy by informing him of her affair with the P.E. teacher. She watched his eyes fall and knew he needed someone. He wasn't having it though. He ignored her in the kitchen. Sherlock had been tearing into everyone that night and for Greg, Molly Hooper had been the last straw.

A few weeks later, she and Mrs. Hudson had been attacked by a group of CIA agents. They were searching for Irene Adler's camera phone. That night, Greg texted asking to see her. At first she had said no, but when John insisted she stay, she decided it was best to leave, calling Greg on the way home.

"My flat." She said when he answered.

"I'm already here." He returned.

She turned the corner and saw him standing at the top of the stairs.

She walked past him to unlock the door when he turned her back to him, "What happened to you?" He asks pushing her hair away from her deeply bruised eye.

"Its nothing." She said turning back to the door.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He mumbled, realizing she wouldn't tell him anyway.

Once they were inside she set about making some tea. Greg stood in the kitchen with her. He ran his hand through his hair before letting out a sigh.

"What is it, Greg?" Ansley asked, not facing him.

"I left her Ans.."

"I noticed." She turned to him, kettle in hand. "When was the last time you slept?"

"Its been a while. I've been staying at the office." He moved further down the island giving Ansley access to the tea cups she had previously set out.

They sat in silence in the sitting room, neither of them touching the tea.

"I want you back." He said, looking at her.

"That's not a good idea." She knew she had feelings for John and though she would take Greg for the sex alone, he was damaged, hurt. She wouldn't do that to him.

"Why? The problem was me being married. I'm not anymore. Give me another chance."

She rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. "I'm telling you. This is not a good idea."

He threw his hands in the air. "I love you, Ansley. Why is that so difficult for you to accept."

"I'm telling you no and that's final. If you need a place to sleep, my sofa is free to use, but this..." she motioned her hand between them, "This isn't happening again."

He looked at hurt, pain and confusion filling his face, "Thanks for the offer, but I'd better not."

She rose from her seat and looked down at him, "Then it's time for you to go." She lead him to the door and closed it as soon as he stepped out. She hoped she wouldn't see him again any time soon.


End file.
